


Broken Glass and Wood Chips make Jon moxley a Very Happy Boy

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober Prompts [2]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood Kink, Gen, Mild Gore, Pain Kink, Prompt Fill, Vignette, ask to tag, i guess, yall mox DEFINITELY got off on pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: That night, when he’s passed out in a one-bed hotel room with Sami because it’s all they can afford, he runs his fingers over the scabs on his arms and smiles.Goretober prompt: Mild Injuries





	Broken Glass and Wood Chips make Jon moxley a Very Happy Boy

Moxley flashed a bloody smile at Younger as he passed. He tongued the cut on his lip, relishing in the sting of pain curling around his jaw. He made his way to the locker room, his breath hitching as his limp settled like a firm hand on the base of his spine.

Before showering, he sat on the old bench with a pair of old tweezers and began picking glass and wood splinters from his body. His hands were unsteady with blood loss, and the crimson mask coating his face hindered his vision.

He could _feel_ the barbed wire cuts on his back trying to clot, blood still oozing from the small pinpricks. Every pinch of the tweezers, the sting of glass and wood leaving the meat of his arms and thighs, curled low in his stomach, like a rock settling in the hollow of his pelvis.

He’s about ready to pass out from blood loss by the time he’s removed all of the pieces he can, and he knows that there’s gonna be some gnarly scars to deal with. He’s gonna have to stop by medical and get some stitches in his thigh and get them to clean out his back, but _fuck_ is it worth it.

That night, when he’s passed out in a one-bed hotel room with Sami because it’s all they can afford, he runs his fingers over the scabs on his arms and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
